


I Would

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, it's a one direction fic because that's who I am son, rey loves to gossip, she's all about that information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Based on I Would by One Direction. Poe is jealous, Finn is confused by his idiot best friend and Rey is missing out on the hot gossip





	I Would

Poe watched from the canteen as you laughed out loud at a joke your boyfriend had told. He clenched his fists in anger and looked down at his food. It wasn’t even a good joke. He hated himself for not telling you how he felt sooner and now you were with someone else. Laughing with someone else. Happy with someone else. What a fool he is.

Finn watched Poe as he pushed the food around his plate. He’d been like this for weeks, not eating properly or sleeping very well.

“Poe you have to eat something. You are a pilot you have to stay focused and sharp.” Finn said, sighing out loud. This isn’t the same Poe he met back on the Finalizer. Poe didn’t reply, continuing to push his food around his plate and day dreaming of kissing you.

“Hey buddy are you listening to me?” Finn clicked his fingers in front of Poe’s face and he jumped.

“Huh? Oh sorry Finn I was just thinking, what were you saying?” Poe’s gaze drifted over to you. He’d been so distracted lately thinking of you and what would it be like if it were him sat there instead of the other guy.

“You need to eat Poe. General Organa will have your head if you don’t eat something. You’re a commander, you have to be at the top of your game.” Finn got out of his chair and stood up. “and if the General won’t have your head then Rey and I will. We know you love Y/N but this is getting ridiculous.”

Poe sighed and shook his head. Finn was right, Poe had to get his mind off you and what it would be like if he were your boyfriend instead of that guy, if he were the one to hold your hand, tell you cheesy jokes and got to hold you at night. Poe stood up and followed Finn out of the canteen.

“Why don’t you talk to Y/N? It might be better for you to get it off your chest instead of moping about like this.” Finn suggested to Poe, hoping the pilot would take his advice.

“You want me to go up to Y/N and tell her if it were me I would tell her that I would hold her when she is feeling low, how I would touch her, please her, need her, kiss her, treat her and love her? I can’t do that Finn because even if she did feel the same way about me I don’t want to ruin a relationship.” Poe asked Finn. He truly did feel those things for you but you were happy and that was more important to him.

“Well if you say so. I know what will cheer you up though, Rey is coming back today let’s go wait for her to arrive.” Poe and Finn ran off to the landing strip to wait for Rey. What Poe didn’t know is that you were within earshot of him and Finn and had heard everything Poe said. Of course you had a crush on Poe as well. How could you not? He was funny, kind and unfairly good looking. You had said yes to Derek when he asked you out because you believed Poe didn’t feel the same way and while Derek is a great guy he is just not Poe. There is something special about that pilot that you just can’t quite put your finger on.

“Finn do you think that guy can read minds? I’m serious Finn don’t laugh at me. I was daydreaming before about kissing her and what if he knows? Finn stop laughing. He’d probably kill me without any warning if he could see. Finn please answer me.” Finn was laughing so hard at Poe he couldn’t breathe. Read minds? He’d seen all sorts of things as a stormtrooper and what the force can do but Poe was just getting ridiculous.

“I feel like there is a just a huge sign on my back saying kick me. That i’m stuck in a game i’m destined to lose.” Poe said miserably, kicking his feet on the ground.

“Commander?” Poe and Finn turned around at the sound of a voice and saw you.

“Hi Finn. Commander, can I talk to you privately? If you’re not busy right now?” You said in a quiet voice. You needed to talk to Poe before you lost your courage to confront him about his feelings.

Poe started to stammer and before he could do anything Finn pushed him towards you and said; “Hello Y/N and no he’s not busy he can and will talk to you right now.”

You smiled at Finn and started to walk behind the nearest hangar, Poe looked at Finn who gave him the thumbs up. Poe smiled and started to jog to catch up with you.

When you both reached the back of the hangar you started to speak. “Poe i’m just going to come out with it. I like you. I’ll admit I have a crush on you, maybe I should of told you sooner and whatever mess is about to happen would never of happened. I also heard what you said to Finn near the canteen and I want to know if you truly mean it. If you do love me that much why didn’t you tell me?” Poe stood there, his mouth slightly open as you confess your feelings to him. His heart filled with hope, this could be his second chance to be with you. Poe’s only thought right now was you and him standing here, ignoring all the warning signs and what he was about to do was a terrible idea. He slowly started moving closer until he was right in front of you. If he just leant down he could kiss you in reality and not in his head.

“Y/N I never said anything because I was scared. I fight against the First Order, I escaped from Kylo Ren and I fly into space almost every day but nothing scares me more than the thought of you rejecting me.” Poe lifted a hand to cradle your cheek. “I can take rejection but not from you, not from the woman I love.” His eyes pleaded you with to understand that he was telling the truth. When you didn’t reply he leant down and kissed you. It was nothing like you’d felt before. Your hands slid into his hair and tugged on it to deepen the kiss. Poe’s hands wrapped around you as if to keep you there and never let you go. You broke apart when the need for air became too great and Poe rested his forehead against yours, a huge smile on both your faces. At the sound of an arriving ship you pushed Poe away

“Shit! What did we just do? This isn’t right I shouldn’t of.. I...” Your eyes refused to meet Poe’s. You just kissed him back, with a lot of passion and without any thought of Derek. This is bad oh so bad. What was even worse was that you wanted to pull Poe back to you and kiss him again. There was something in that kiss that you’d never felt with Derek.

“Y/N, I have no right to tell you what to do and who to date but I want you to know I did mean all those things I said about you in the canteen, I would do all those things with you and for you. You have to know how much I love you.”

“No! Stop!” You put your hand over his mouth. “I......I have... have....to go.” Poe watched as you ran off as fast as you could. His heart sank, seeing you running away from him hurt more than he thought possible. Poe ran a hand through his now messy hair and slowly walked over to the ship where Rey was hugging Finn.

“Sooooooooo how did it go??” Poe looked at his best friend with barely a smile. “Oh that bad?”

“We kissed. A lot. It was great we really got into it. Then she ran away from me. I fucked up Finn I can’t believe I fucked up. I just couldn’t control myself she was standing there and I was standing there and I moved towards her, I leant in and then we just....” Poe ran his hand through his hair again and turned around when he heard his name being shouted. It was Derek walking towards him, a face like thunder and you closely following behind.

“You think it’s funny, Dameron? You think it’s ok to go around kissing girls dating other people? Just because everybody thinks you’re the best pilot in the resistance doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want.” Poe and Finn watched the man barely containing his anger at the pilot. You moved between Derek and Poe hoping to keep them from doing anything stupid.

“Derek stop. It’s not Poe’s fault it’s mine. I kissed back and I kept it going. I know you’re angry and it’s understandable but i’ve learnt that even though I do like you and you’re a great and funny guy you aren’t the man for me. I feel it’s both better for us to end it, it’s why I did it. I couldn’t and wouldn’t lie to you.” By now people were crowding around as they watched the scene unfold. Derek had calmed down now, even though he still was angry at Poe. You were right, there was just something over the last few days that were keeping you from truly being together. You were right but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Finn watched Derek walk away but Poe couldn’t take his eyes off you. You took his hand and walked away from the people crowding around you.

“I’m sorry I ran off earlier, I just realised during that kiss that in the end I never truly cared for him in that way. I broke up with him and told him about the kiss. He deserved to know so don’t tell me otherwise. He is a good guy and even a good pilot don’t argue with me.” You told Poe as he stood there frozen. This can’t be real or can it? Are his dreams suddenly becoming reality.

You clicked your fingers in front of his face. “D’Qar to Poe is anybody home?” Poe started to grin as he remembered that Finn had done this earlier. Except then he was dreaming of kissing you and now he is going to do it for real and for the second time.

“I’m going to kiss you again Y/N, then we are going to go back to my room so I can please you, kiss you, treat you, touch you, need you and love you like I said I would.” You grinned as he started to kiss you again. This was fine by you. “Oh and you should definitely call me commander again.”

“This is so much better than jedi training, you were right Finn. You think I can convince Luke to train me here?” Rey said to Finn as they watched you walk away hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is the boyfriend’s name. Sorry to any Derek’s out there it was just easier choosing a name. This turned out longer than I expected. I was listening to Freedom by Wham! and honestly that’s a whole different type of song.


End file.
